To Find Help and Aid
by ChineseIsGreek2Me
Summary: Superheroes have always been influenced to fight crime, to use their powers to help, and have been told time and time again that their powers are what make them unique. But what if one only wants to get away from her own?
1. Collision

A/N: Alright, this is my first TT fic, so be nice. I do like reviews, complements are good, critiques will get you praise in the next chapter, and maybe some complements if they amuse or strike me as interesting ;D. Other than that... Well, I guess there is nothing other than that... REVIEW!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except my original character, which has yet to be named... Well, okey, I own my radio, but that's pretty much it... Oh, and I own a cup of sugar... BUT NO NEIGHBOR OF MINE IS GETTING IT eats sugar

I reached the top of the hill. Starring at the cracked sidewalk I stopped for a moment. Looking up I caught my first glimpse of the tower. The soft yellow lights of its windows glowing, illuminating the tiny island it perched upon and the tiny waves that caught the light glinted. A calming sight, but I put my eyes down again and pushed the breath-taking sight from my mind, so that only the need to walk in a straight line was prevalent. Nothing reached me. If someone was to shove my shoulder I wouldn't notice, when I reached an intersection to cross, the search for oncoming traffic was natural to me now as walking. So I walked down the road to the sandy bank. Only then did I realize I had no way to reach the island. I looked slowly around. No boats, not even an indent in the sand where a boat could have been.

It was possible that I could grab the attention of a titan if I waited on the beach. It was deserted, but that was to be expected at 10:30 at night.

I sat down, wrapped my arms around my legs and put my chin behind my knees and starred into space. I kept myself in control only absentmindedly as I starred at the base of the tower, trance like, but keeping my ears alert for any indication of a titan returning. Robin had a motor cycle, but that's all I knew... Did Beast Boy fly or swim to get to the tower? Probably flew. And what about Cyborg?

The brick wall I'd cemented in my head to hold back emotion and memory dipped, braking several laws of physics that the mind naturally disregards. It was enough though, just enough to pull me halfway into a dark pit. I closed my spaced out eyes and put my head between my knees so that the bones in my knees held pressure against each temple.

When I came out of the episode I sat with my legs slightly apart, enough to rest, but not enough to be lewd. Cars shot past behind me. I'd sat down in front of the divider that separated beach from road, so no one driving by would see me.

Silent, the world ignored me and I returned the gesture, nearly causing me to miss the hoof clop somewhere in the noisy backdrop. But my reverie was broken when I noticed their sudden silence, and only the car engines rumbled by.

The cars continued to speed by as I tried to think of what to do. Afraid to lose control again I wrapped my arms around myself, leaned back and rocked forward onto my feet while remaining crouched as I turned to face the grey cement divider. I stiffened, not quite sure of what to do next, while trying to maintain the less than sturdy wall within me.

Soon the cars on the street stopped. Most likely they'd gotten a red light. Then the hooves began again. Definitely headed directly at the beach and Titan's Tower.

Hoping to catch their attention I leapt straight up, facing the road. But instead of just trying to grab attention, I collided with green.

The horse and its rider had leapt to clear the divider at the same moment I had jumped. The collision flung my body hard into the sand. The momentum of the impact was enough to cause my self to bounce back up a foot and a half into the air, and two feet farther back. I could barely make out the hooves that landed around me as I laid dazed on the sand but I was able to recognize a heavy thump about two yards up from my head. It was a clumsy off-balance landing, and it's blue rider had fallen from the horse farther up, with a surprised yell at our collision.

I didn't pay attention or notice anything after that, I just kept my mind on keeping the solidity of the wall as I drifted towards unconsciousness. Brief contentment occurred as the wall collapsed and memories and feelings I'd been holding in away from people flowed out and away.

-'Darkness'-


	2. Where?

Disclaimer: Teen Titan's is not mine, the only thing that is mine is my pocket lint... Oh crap, someone pickpocketed my lint!

A/N: Not much to say right now. Life is fine, nothing much happening, just a countdown till the end of school at the end of June (stoopid snowdays extending school into the summer. Luckily my b-day is in July) But tell me what you think of this chapter, critiques are happily taken, and comments are also liked, but critiques get happy little chocolate cereal pieces on their pillows from the cereal fairy

"Are you sure of what you saw?"

"Yeah, visions, or.. or maybe we were transported briefly?" Beast Boy looked questioningly at Cyborg.

"Probably visions. Starfire, you said that you just saw us crash into her and nothing else? Nothing else happened?"

"Yes, that is all I saw."

"Alright, we'll confirm what actually happened later, right now we need to figure out if we'll be safe with her in the tower when she wakes up. We don't know what other powers she might have, or how she'll react to not knowing where she is when she wakes up. We don't know anything about her, whether she wants us harmed or not, so we should prepare for the worst in case the worst comes... Alright?" Robin asked before discussing as many variables with his fellow Titans as possible. No one knew what to expect, so no one knew what exactly to prepare for. The only precaution they were sure of taking was for Raven to have a connection with everyone's mind when the possible threat was awake, so that if the girl tried to enter or interrupt anyone's thoughts, Raven could block whatever was attempting the entry, or at least be aware of anything that does get through. Other than that, the security system was put on full alert, which required everyone to use their ID's to enter and exit any room or passageway, as well as access the refrigerator, tv, the sink water, even the use of the toilet flush lever, as well as any of the numerous computers set up throughout the tower. Everyone knew that anything out of the ordinary was to be relayed to everyone via the Titan's communicators, which were to be carried at all times. It wasn't long until I woke up however.

I wasn't near where the Titan's had discussed their security plan, so I knew nothing. People had been following me on a daily basis up until about a month ago, which was nearly the time that I'd begun my journey to Titan's tower. I didn't know who the stalkers were, people that wished me harm, or help, or even if they were just normal people and I was just being paranoid, I didn't know if there was a connection with this room and them. It was possible that I had been taken by them, or that I was in a hospital, maybe this was the inside of Titan's Tower, but I had no clue. Nothing was recognizable, I was laying on a white bed with white covers beneath me, and I had sand in my underwear, due to the beach I suppose. A small beep went off beside me; a small machine whose wires connected to multiple circles of plastic stuck to my forehead, but it didn't beep again, so I ignored it.

I lived threw a few experiences when I awoke. They came from some of the apartment buildings that surrounded Titan's Tower, but nothing major, mostly kids that didn't want to go to bed, or adults who were frustrated over the work they had to bring home, so, like I said, nothing major to suppress, but I was keeping a lot behind the wall and needed to get rid of as much as possible soon. I couldn't do that in a city however, I've tried that once before and the rates for murder and other such inhumane crimes rose for about a week before settling back down to the normal rate it had been before. I lived on the street so it had been frightening to see so few people meandering on the sidewalks.

I looked over on my right and was not comforted to see a large window with thick, black, vertical metal bars covering the outside of the window, accompanied by the chicken wire in between the glass panes. If I was in a dangerous place, then any escape routes were probably difficult to access, and difficult to spot. I surveyed the rest of the room to see what else was inside, but didn't see much. My bed was on the right side of the room, close to the first window I'd seen, and the door was on the left facing me, with no doorhandle. The bed also had a curtain that was tied up on my left; a dull gray with no patterns to break up its plastic hospital like appearance. There was one other window in the room, an exact replica of its sister. One table sat, bolted to the floor, under the window. It smelled cold and sterile, and the bolted down immovability of everything in the room destroyed the possibility of a hospital, and my idea of Titan's Tower was of a modernized arcade utopia that gave off a warm fuzzy feeling, which is exactly the opposite of where I lay. I was scared, I didn't know where I was. Normally I don't know where I am, but I can at least tell if I'm in a good place or not.

The light from the windows dimmed; something was covering them. I sat up abruptly, and hugged my legs. What should I do, what should I do? I avoided as many confrontations as possible, but if this was a bad thing, then I didn't know what to do. I heard scraping as the metal bars retracted into the outside wall. What was happening? The window panes slid down into the metal wall as well, and something black glided along the floor and up the wall before slowing down in the space of the room's center, here its white eyes glowed as it's wings surrounded the room.

The metal door to my left slid into the wall revealing two dark figures. They entered the room and took fighting positions, which was when a dark green wolf bounded into the room to snarl between the two. I sort of recognized one, but I wasn't sure. When I had gone down on the beach I had thought I had seen a blue robot, or cyborg fall from a horse. A green horse, and now a green wolf, were these genetically altered animals? I thought Beast Boy shape shifted normal animals, I hadn't heard that the animals he became were green. Maybe this was a group that were impersonating the Titan's, I didn't know, I was scared and not thinking straight. An orange girl in purple apparel flew through the other open window, now I knew these weren't the Titans, I had only heard of Beast Boy, Cyborg, Robin, and Raven. There were too many to be the Titans. I didn't move, just closed my eyes, should I send some of people's sorrow into them? If they made any move to harm me they would, until they did something, I was going to sit and keep the wall within as solid as possible, nothing more.


	3. There

Disclaimer: Teen Titans is not mine, all rights go to the owners of the show. Any character's not in the show or anywhere else are, however, mine.

Something crept into my head, engulfing different areas of my mind, from thought processes, thoughts I was having, instincts, and memories, but it hadn't reached the wall. I was scared, not sure if I could combat it and hold up the wall. Shaking, I wrapped my arms around my knees, still covered in dull, light gray sheets, and kept myself as still as possible. If I distracted myself by moving, I might not be able to keep the wall strong from the dark, foreign, probing fingers in my mind.

"We don't want to hurt you." Cautious, wary. Like so many people I'd met before.

"I'm sorry you got hurt." A rough voice, reedy and distracting. I willed for it to stop. My heart was racing with adrenaline, and I'd always found it difficult to hold up my wall with certain kinds of voices.

"You have been unconscious for a while, and you are very skinny. Would you like an early breakfast? It is just past dawn and Earth bacon is one of my favorite morning foods. We could be good friends if you would like." Smooth and in its own way, charming. A friendly invite, although a bit odd, but filled with kindness. I want to have bacon now as the scent of its frying, wafts through my nostrils in my own blissful recollection. A small grin lifts the corners of my mouth, and the kind voice giggles at her pleasure in beginning a friendship

Then I gasp abruptly, terror filling my eyes. Control over a section in my wall collapses rapidly. "Look out!" a new voice yells. Female. Somehow I knew it was the voice of the one praying their fingers into my mind. It was coming down fast, and I was afraid that I wouldn't be able to salvage it until everything had flowed out.

"Oh my god," a stunned horror from a shocked and overwhelmed person, something I'd done to too many people by accident. Just then the dark probing fingers began to help me push the tattered edges of the wall back into place. It was only a few seconds before the foreigner's fingers had helped me to push the wall back into stability.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry." My repeatedly whispered apology filled the silence of the shocked room.

"You didn't mean to do that did you?" Male, composed, shocked, and awed. I stopped apologizing.

"No, she didn't. From what I can tell it must be very difficult for you to not unleash that." The one who had been in my mind. I was upset at that, it had made me nervous, scared, and caused me to lose control. And then again it had helped me greatly in recomposing the wall through the force of the memory flood. I trusted this person to an extent, but I wasn't sure how much I should trust them.

"You must be under great stress. Friend Cyborg, is there something you might be able to do for her. Or perhaps you Raven?"

"Well, I'm not sure, I'd have to do some scanning of her brain, or whatever unleashes those waves." I finally looked over and saw the cyborg, with blue parts slightly glowing as had been described to me. It must have been the true Cyborg. A strong voice, with a black accent, or ghetto talk, or however it may be politically accepted these days, although not too strong.

"I can't, but I can help her when she's having difficulty. And I'll help Cyborg if I can." That was the voice of the black shadowed fingers that had probed in my head, and I didn't want them back in there, but I'd wait and see what options could be used.

The very concept of not having the wall with me at every waking moment was thrilling, so I picked my head up to look around at what people I may be rooming with for now on. Robin, Beast Boy (a green human, go figure, the horse was him), a caped girl who I guessed was Raven, and one more girl. I hadn't heard of her. It'd actually been many months since I'd first heard of the Titans, so it was possible that they had had a new addition. Hopefully there was still room for another 'gifted' teen. If you can call my power a gift that is.

She smiled, and began chattering about what a great time I would have at Titan's Tower. It was this kind of constant talk I disliked, although it wasn't her I disliked. She was very kind and seemed to talk innocently, but incessantly, and it was keeping up with that kind of voice that made it difficult to both listen and control the wall. But who knew, perhaps I could eventually learn to talk like that if I didn't have to control the wall.


End file.
